1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to am image forming apparatus, a charger, and an image carrier unit.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus of the electrophotographic system, such as a copier, a printer, or a facsimile apparatus, conventionally, the surface of an image carrier is charged by a charger. As the charger, a charger having a charging member such as a charging roll which is placed in contact with or in close proximity to the image carrier is known. In a charging roll, discharging is conducted in a gap or a wedge-like space between the image carrier and the charging roll, thereby performing charging.